


Say it Again: A Mother's Day Special!

by crowbutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BabyHell, Cute, Daddy!Sans, F/M, Happy Mother's Day guys!!, Love, Mommy!Frisk, Mothers day special, Poor Sans, Teleportation, love to all the mothers out there, they are so cute aaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbutter/pseuds/crowbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivaldi and Verdana dragged their father around to buy a gift for their mother.</p>
<p>Sans has a hole in his wallet.</p>
<p>Frisk is asleep.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Again: A Mother's Day Special!

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYYYY! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYBODY!
> 
> I decided to make a fic about this based on @kazefiend's story. 
> 
> Unexpected: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532576/chapters/14944867
> 
> And also her tumblr: http://kazefiend.tumblr.com
> 
> XDD I love it, please make more chapters. QWQ
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Mother's Day. Vivaldi smiled, and shook Verdana awake from their shared bed. Ver eye's opened up annoyed trying to push Viv away but when Viv said it was Mother's Day, Ver shot up awake. He forgot, dammit. What the heck? How could he forget? 

"Have any plans?" Ver asked Viv, feeling a little guilt for forgetting. "I actually have a plan, but we need daddy for that." Viv giggled going down the bed, her little legs touched the floor and she tiptoed towards the door. She turned around and found her brother still in bed so she motioned him to follower her. 

Ver rolled his eyes and got out of bed but kept quiet. They walked around the halls without a sound, and walked towards the master bedroom, they were both small and couldn't reach the doorknob. So Ver motioned for Viv to go up his shoulders to reach the knob. Viv nodded and Ver squatted for Viv to easily get on his shoulders. He stood up, holding her sisters legs so Viv wouldn't fall.

Viv reached the knob and the door opened. Ver squatted again for his sister to get off his shoulder. They were so quiet, Frisk was a light sleeper than their father. Sans sleeps like the dead. Well, he is a walking skeleton.

They reached the other end of the bed where their father was sleeping. He was snoring and they both covered their mouths so they wouldn't laugh. Their father is still funny even he is awake or asleep. Ver decided to wake up his father, he slapped his father's arm lightly. 

"Dad." He slapped his arm again, Sans opened his right eye, annoyed. "What? What time is it?" He looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and it read 4:35, he looked at the two with a scolding gaze. "Why are you both awake this ear-" Viv covered his sharp teeth with both her small hands. "Shhhh..." Ver motioned for the three of them to leave the room.

Sans sighed and followed them outside, closing the door behind him. "What is this all about?" Sans crossed his arms, eyesocketbags in his eyesockets. He was dead tired. His work weighing down on him.

"Dad how can you forget? It's in the news and posters everywhere! It's Mother's Day!" Viv said and Sans sockets widened in surprise. "Oh shi- that's, no wonder." How can he forget? What the heck? Ver nodded in understanding.

"You boys are so annoying sometimes. No wonder mom gets angry." Viv turned around pouting, going down the stairs. Sans and Ver shared a look before following the chibi version of Frisk down the stairs. 

"Get ready! We are going to the mall!" She said, declaring her plan a victory already. "But there's no open mall at this hour Viv." Her eyes flashed with determination. Sans couldn't help but smile, it remind him of her wife. Duh! Of course. "Dad can teleport, we are going to buy things in Europe." Viv said, smugly looking at her brother.

Sans eye's widened. This will leave a huge hole in his wallet but he decided to let the kids decide. Maybe he will just leave comments here and there. Ver's left eyebrow twitched. "And why Europe? Dad gets tired too you know! Right dad?" Ver and Viv looked at Sans, he froze in place. Frisk usually handled these situations better than him.

He couldn't say anything. "I-I." He started off, finding some valid answer. "Ya know kids, it's better not to fight on this occasion, it's moms day right?" Sans was sweating, Ver and Viv just looked at him. Shit shit shit shit shit. Sans said in his mind repeatedly.

Viv and Ver signed. "Dads right." They both said. Sometimes they are in sync, Sans let out a relieved sigh. Sometimes Sans wondered how old these two are, they think like an adult. Well he couldn't deny that he was pretty much a smart ass himself when he was a kid, he also-

"Dad! Come on! Get out of you're pj's. We are shopping in Europe!" 

Sans sighed and just nodded.

/////////////

They illegally teleported from Europe. Like Sans didn't care about breaking the humans rules, he cares that if Frisk finds out she will kill him. He knows she wouldn't do that, but when it comes to their twins, it's always the opposite.

"Okay listen up! We need to find the best dress for Mom!" Viv said, they were in France. It wasn't questionable at all. They need to find the perfect dress for their mom, while Sans other self was taking care of the breakfast for Frisk back at home. It was tiring but for the kids and Frisk. It was fucking worth it. 

He tried teleporting in Asia once, he lasted for three days before he teleported back nauseous. So they will be fine for now. "Come on!" Viv took Ver's and her dad's hand and pulled them from shop to shop.

Ver groaned but kept quiet. He doesn't like shopping for dresses but this was for his mom so he has to go through this without breaking down and tackling his sister to the ground. Ver thought about buying his mother a weapon but he knows that mom wouldn't like that. Like heck Sans would even approve of that.

So he just decided to buy jewelry and maybe buy flowers from England. Roses are overrated, he needs to think of something unique to show how an awesome mother Frisk is. Sans helped Viv pick a dress, he knows her wife's sizes. Viv and Ver didn't question because they were together before they were even born, of course, but Sans couldn't help but blush.

It was a ruffle crinkled silk chiffon halter gown. It was made of silk, with tiered pleats banding the waist. The straight-cut skirt falls to a breezy, floor sweeping hemline and Sans couldn't help but think of Frisk wearing this. Viv took a shine to it and decided to buy it. His third self converted some of his money to Euros. So they have money to pay for the dress. 

It wasn't long when Ver picked the most beautiful pair of earrings. It was a chandelier earring with small white diamonds hanging like tear drops and Sans felt his wallet die on him. He still bought them anyways. Sans couldn't help but think of Frisk wearing such fancy things. He couldn't help but give her so many things that she thought she didn't deserve.

He decided he's gonna make love with Frisk in that dress even if it kills him. They teleported in England to get the flower Ver decided to buy. Ver always have a fascination for flowers, and Viv loves the stars that touched the sky. She once begged for Frisk to buy her a galaxy dress, but Frisk said no cause they don't have the budget at that time.

Ver told them that pink flowers are the representation of care, affection, fun, appreciation, grace, happiness and sweetness all together. So Ver picked peony's, sweet peas's and light pink tulips's all in a bouquet. Sans was amazed by his sons arrangement. It was beautiful. Like that time Ver memorized where the Big Dipper, the small dipper, and Cassiopeia is by just using the North Star and also about red dwarf stars, blue, white and yellow.

Sans wants to tear up on how proud he is. Ver held Sans left and Viv held his right. And they all teleported back home. His other him disappeared and Frisk would probably wake up. So they set up the food that consist's of bacon, eggs and pancakes. The two coated their mothers pancakes with honey so their dad could make a pun later.

Frisk woke up, yawning, and finding out that Sans wasn't next to him, but it was Sunday. Frisk brushed her teeth and decided to make breakfast but when she got outside she can hear little footsteps and giggles. She smiled and went downstairs, seeing Viv and Ver helping their dad with the orange juice he was making. When Viv and Ver noticed her standing there.

"MOM HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!" They both ran up to her and hugged her. Frisk geared up a little. "Thank you so much!" The three giggled while Frisk tickled both of them. They both giggled and Sans couldn't help but be in love with the sight. He instantly teleported and took the camera in their master bedroom, and instantly teleported back to take a picture.

Frisk stood up and Viv and Ver ran to get their presents for her. Frisk was so surprised when he saw the dress and earrings. Frisk looked at Sans in disbelief, he just shrugged. Frisk kissed both Viv and Ver. Thanking them for their gifts. Sans was the one who gave her the pink flowers.

Sans kissed her. Viv was happy and Ver eeeewwwww'd at them. Frisk and Sans laughed. They had the best breakfast ever. "I think I have this awful sweet tooth, cause I can't help but fall in love with a sweet heart." Viv, Ver and Frisk laughed their asses off and Sans smiled. He loves his family and he will always protect them.

BONUS:

After breakfast, Frisk decided for all of them to go to Toriel later at lunch. She took out her phone and called Toriel. Two rings and Toriel picked up.

"Happy mother day." Frisk said, her voice full of love. Toriel on the other side smiled, a tear falling from her eyes. Her child was all grown up now. "Thank you my child, I love the music box you sent me." Frisk smiled, happy that Toriel received her Mother's Day gift. "I hope you're here my child. I miss you, I haven't seen you in months." She looked at the beautiful vintage music box in her hands.

"Me too. Maybe when I find the free time okay Mom?" Toriel nodded on the other end of the phone, "Yes. I will be waiting my child." She couldn't help but sound a little sad but she doesn't know that Frisk is gonna surprise her.

"I'll talk to you later mom. I have some things to do." Frisk said smiling, Toriel said okay and they both said their I love you's and good bye's and they hanged up. Sans was listening, he was waiting for Frisk to finish the call. He doesn't want to interrupt because Toriel always hated his non existent guts, but at least she has a little respect for him for being there for Frisk. 

Sans approached her, Viv and Ver were taking care of their small flower garden in back, Frisk noticed him and smiled. She approached him half way and kissed again. "You didn't have to buy those things for me you know." Frisk said laughing when Sans nuzzled her neck. "It's not me, the kids were the one who wanted to buy you those. Couldn't say no." He hugged her, swaying a little.

"Thank you." She said, kissing his jaw. "Yeah, couldn't wait for you to wear that dress." Sans gave her a look and she knows. "Way to ruin the moment jerk." She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Watcha' talkin' about sweet heart." Frisk laughed, hitting his ribs this time. "I love you." She said, her heart swelled. "Say that again." Sans looked into her eyes. Like he was staring at her soul. "I love you." Sans leaned down and kissed her. More passionately than the last.

"And I love you, Sweet heart."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at describing things. Sorreh. XDDD


End file.
